farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl G Rocket Launcher
| maxammo = 5 rockets + 3 (with Bandolier) | reliability = 8 | accuracy = 8 | ammunition = 15 | image2 = }} The Carl G Rocket Launcher (or Carl Gustav) is the second rocket launcher available in Far Cry 2. It is unlocked after the third 'convoy mission' in Act 2. The Carl G appears in enemy hands in Act 2. Although the Carl G is superior to the RPG-7, enemies wield both it and RPG-7 in Act 2. Background The Carl G recoilless rifle is an 84mm man-portable, multi-role recoilless rifle produced by Saab Bofors Dynamics in Sweden. It is used by many nations worldwide and has proven its worth. A recoilless rifle vents some propellant rearward to counteract the recoil of firing. Characteristics The Carl G is laser-guided, meaning that once you fire a rocket, by keeping the scope engaged, you can manually guide it to its target. It can be used to lock onto moving vehicles. It is very effective at medium to long range, but it can be hard to judge the distance between the rocket and the target. The rocket can be detonated during mid-flight by pressing the fire or reload button. The scope does not need to be engaged for this. The Carl G spits flame out the back every time you fire. This can start a wildfire if you are standing in grass or simply burning you if you are against a wall. Thus, the player should be careful where they are standing when using the Carl G in order to avoid getting burned The backblast is instantly lethal to enemies, allowing the weapon to be used as an ersatz shotgun at close range by turning completely around and firing. The Carl G does not automatically reload after firing; reloading is initiated by either pressing the reload button or attempting to fire the weapon, and it has a very long reload animation. When compared to the RPG-7, the main advantage of the Carl G is the ability to guide the missile. The rocket fired from the Carl G also has a slightly longer range than that of the RPG. Thus, the Carl G is best used against moving targets. If the player only plans on engaging stationary targets, the RPG-7 is a better choice due to its faster reload speed and lack of backblast. Locations * A used Carl G will be provided in two places: ** The first one is made available by the player's best buddy in the safe house, during the mission to intimidate the Police Chief's brother to make him hand over his ledger of APR bribes he took over the years. ** The second one is on the barge that needs to be escorted to Port Seleo to restart the war. It is very useful for destroying the swamp boats. Notes * Since the weapon is already perfectly accurate in guided mode, the accuracy upgrade is of extremely dubious usefulness. * It is actually possible to shoot enemy Carl G rockets out of the air with a sniper rifle when they are flying towards the player. The rocket projectile will then blow up. * When in poor condition, the launcher will fire dud rockets which will suddenly lose guidance (with a distinctive "clunk" sound and the smoke trail switching to black) and fly off in a random direction. * If the player shoots dead a Carl-G wielding enemy, the rocket spins in circles, runs out of fuel. and simply falls down to the ground, exploding. * In reality, the Carl Gustav is a recoilless rifle, and as such fires large calibre explosive shells: while there is a rocket assisted round for it (HEAT RAP) it cannot fire guided missiles. * The rocket fired by a Carl G travels very slowly, so a moving target has to be acquired early enough that it does not move out of sight during the rocket's flight. de:Carl Gustaf Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Special Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons